


Camera Whore

by thilia



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Bushido make a porno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Whore

"All right, it's on."

"Sure? Okay. Hi!" Bill smiled widely, looking straight at the camera. "I'm Bill Kaulitz and tonight, we're going to film our passionate love-making. To be honest, I was a little worried at first but then Anis convinced me that it would be a great idea, so… I reluctantly agreed."

He grinned, shifting on the bed as Anis walked around it with the camera, filming Bill from all angles. "Because, as you know, we're young and beautiful right now," Bill continued, his eyes still glued to the camera, "so it'll be nice to have this reminder of it once we're an old, boring married couple."

"You want to get married?" came Anis's voice from behind the camera, and Bill's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, eventually," Bill said, then let out a laugh. "Don't look so fucking worried; I'm not expecting you to propose tomorrow. It was just a saying, you know? Jesus, calm down."

Bill's face stretched into a grin as he pushed himself up on his knees and looked at the camera. "Anyway… No one except the two of us is ever going to see this, so I'm not sure why I'm even doing this introduction. Shall we get started?"

"Mhm," Anis murmured, zooming in on Bill's face. "I think you should strip for me."

One dark eyebrow was raised and Bill smiled almost coyly. "You think so?"

"Yes, I do. Take off your clothes, baby."

Bill grinned and wiggled his eyebrows as Anis zoomed out again to film Bill's long, elegant fingers as they played with the hem of Bill's shirt. Bill let out a giggle that sounded a little embarrassed but then focused on giving the camera and Anis his most seductive look as he pulled the shirt over his head to reveal pale, flawless skin with the large tattoo that swirled down his left side.

"Do you want to fuck me?" he purred as he opened the buttons of his trousers, letting them slide down slowly. "Do you want to give it to me? Hard? The way you like it?"

It was Anis's turn to laugh softly, and his voice was low as he replied, "You know I do. You're still overdressed, though."

Bill rolled his eyes and grinned, then shifted to sit on his ass as he wiggled out of his jeans. He stretched on the bed, his eyes never leaving the camera as he made it obvious that he knew exactly how to act when he was being watched – and filmed. He hooked two fingers under the waistband of his boxer-briefs and pulled them down a little to expose sharp hipbones and the dark star covering one of them.

Then he suddenly stopped and pushed himself up on his arms, raising a brow. "I think you're the one who's overdressed, Anis," he purred, his tongue darting out to wet dry lips. "Put the camera down and come over here."

"Not yet," Anis replied. The camera shook a little as he got down on the bed, his large, darker hand gliding up Bill's pale body. "I want some close-ups first."

Anis leaned forward to capture Bill's lips in a hard kiss, the camera catching most of it. A soft moan escaped Bill as he slid his tongue into Anis's mouth, teeth grazing his bottom lip and tugging at it lightly.

"I want you," the younger boy murmured as he pulled back and looked up at Anis through heavy-lidded eyes. "Do you want me?"

"I told you I do," Anis murmured back, his lips and slightly scruffy chin brushing Bill's neck as he kissed his way down to the younger man's collarbone and chest; the camera following his every move. "Maybe we should've asked someone else to film this."

"And let someone else see us? No thanks," Bill responded while he arched up into the older man's touch, a gasp escaping him when Anis caught one of his nipples with his mouth and sucked on it.

"You do realise," Anis continued as he trailed his tongue down Bill's flat chest and stomach to dip it into his bellybutton; playing with the piercing he found there, "that the mere existence of this video makes it possible for someone to watch us at some point, right?"

"That won't happen," Bill's murmured. "We'll make sure it won't happen. No one but us is ever going to see this."

The camera focused on Bill's face again as Bill looked down at Anis seriously. "I mean it. I don't want anyone to see this, okay?"

There was a brief silence. "Baby, you know I wouldn't show this to anyone," Anis said. Bill looked doubtful for a moment but then smiled and nodded.

The camera moved back down to focus on the large bulge in Bill's dark underwear. Anis's hand moved to cup it, rubbing Bill's erection through the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs while a loud moan left Bill's lips. "Oh god, yes…"

Anis's fingers slid under the waistband of Bill's underwear and pulled them down, exposing Bill's smooth, hairless skin and his already-leaking cock.

"Mmmmhhh, is this all for me?" Anis purred and another giggle escaped Bill.

"Yes. Do you want to taste it?"

Anis didn't respond but the camera caught him leaning forward to run his tongue up the underside of Bill's cock, nipping at the soft skin before sliding his mouth over Bill's entire length, his lips tightening around it. Bill sucked his stomach in and moaned, hips jerking up to thrust into Anis's mouth. "Mmhh, yes!"

Anis drew back a moment later, pushing Bill's legs apart to film Bill's ass. "Look at that," Anis murmured, thumb brushing Bill's opening and pressing against the resisting muscle lightly. "So tight… I'm going to fuck you hard, baby. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," Bill hissed before the camera left its spot between his legs and focused on his face again. Bill stared up at the camera and Anis with half-closed eyes, lashes fluttering as Anis's hand continued its task between his legs. "God dammit, Anis, put down the fucking camera and screw me already."

Anis chuckled darkly but kept holding the camera. "Not yet. Why don't you touch yourself for me, Bill? Come on, get yourself ready. I want a close-up of my cock disappearing in your tight little hole."

Bill's breath hitched and his eyelashes fluttered as he continued to look up at the camera, tongue brushing his bottom lip again as he nodded. "Okay, fine," he murmured. "Where's the lube?"

"Top drawer," Anis muttered and Bill shifted to take it out. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, wrapping his clean hand around his cock and stroking it slowly while his slick fingers disappeared between his legs. Two of them slid into his body and he scissored them, stretching himself. The camera moved back and forth between his face, which showed intense pleasure, and those fingers as Bill penetrated himself, moving his fingers in and out to stretch himself.

Then they pulled out and Bill's face appeared on the camera again. "Fuck me," he breathed. "Fuck me hard. I'm ready for you, Anis. Please, need you."

Finally, the camera was put down for a moment as Anis removed his own clothes, but picked up a moment later to show Anis slicking his cock with lube. He wiped his fingers on the bed sheets, then gripped his cock as he positioned himself at Bill's hole; the head of his cock rubbing against Bill's opening before pushing in. Anis's large cock stretched Bill wide as he slowly pushed in, inch for inch until his hips were firmly pressed against Bill's ass. A moan escaped Bill, and the camera focused on his face one last time before it was finally set down on the bedside table in an angle that made them both visible to their possible future audience.

They kissed, and Anis's hands moved down Bill's thighs, pulling them up to wrap around his waist. Bill slid his hands up Anis's arms and shoulders, digging long black and white nails into the older man's back. "Fuck me," he breathed again, and Anis didn't have to be told twice before he started pounding Bill, making the mattress shake with the force of his thrusts.

"Oh… Oh god, oh fuckkk, yes!" Bill was vocal; his voice shaking a little as he arched up, meeting Anis's thrusts with his hips. The older man continued to slam into Bill, glancing up at the camera occasionally, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Do you like this, baby? Tell me how much you love being fucked."

"I love it," Bill breathed. "Oh god, your cock feels so amazing. Don't stop. Don't ever stop – aahhh, harder!"

Anis complied, giving rough little thrusts, rocking back and forth as Bill gripped the sheets, his face buried in the pillow. They moaned in unison, their movements becoming a little more erratic as the minutes passed.

Anis shifted and sat up on his knees, his face off camera as he grabbed Bill's hips and pulled him up onto his lap, thrusting up into him and shifting a little to make sure the camera caught it all. Bill moved up and down, his moans growing louder as both of them came closer to completion. Bill's ass visibly tightened around Anis's cock as he let out a hoarse scream and stopped moving, and a second later, Anis pulled out of him, pushed him back down on the bed and came all over his thighs and stomach, his come joining Bill's that had already coated his body.

Anis watched him for a long moment, then leaned forward to lick some of the seed off Bill's stomach and kiss his way up the other boy's body. He stared down into Bill's eyes, brushing a come-covered thumb over Bill's bottom lip, making the younger boy smile as he licked it off. Bill's chest rose and fell quickly as he panted, staring up at Anis with wide eyes. "I love-"

Anis's hand covered Bill's mouth, and a moment later, the camera went black.

~ * ~

Three boys sat on the couch in front of the computer screen, their eyes wide, their mouths hanging open, the drinks in their hands long forgotten.

Gustav was the first one to find his voice and set down his drink, rubbing his forehead. "Well, fuck."

Tom swallowed hard and shook his head. "How – this is not even…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Bushido's face appeared on the screen again, a smug smirk on his lips. "Kay, man, this is for you. You didn't believe me that I fuck Bill on a regular basis? Well, here's the proof. I hope that's enough to convince you. As you could see, the boy fucking loves my cock, and I'll take advantage of that for as long as I can. Let me know if you want to see him blow me at some point – as I've said; the boy _loves_ my dick and this wasn't the only time he let me film him. Bill's such a camera whore, honestly."

His hand moved to turn off the camera but then he paused. "Oh, and Tom, if you ever see this? Well… I hope it doesn't shock you too much that your brother is a complete slut. Goodnight."

He grinned before the camera went black again and Tom let out an indignant squeak, jumping up. "I'm going to fucking kill him! He can't just… I _bet_ Bill doesn't know about this!"

Gustav held him back, trying to reason with Tom, while Georg just stared at the now-black screen, shaking his head and swearing to himself that he would never look up gay porn again.


End file.
